speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Amelia is a character and the main antagonist from the film Species III. She was one of the half-breed daughters of Patrick Ross. Biography Conception Amelia was conceived and born during the events of Species II. She is the daughter of Patrick Ross and an unnamed woman. She was, like the rest of the half-breeds, the product of Patrick's overloaded libido after he was infected with the alien DNA during his trip to Mars. As a consequence of this, her DNA was impure and vulnerable to disease such as pollen infection as well as genetic decay which manifested as rashes across her skin which kept hidden with makeup. ''Species III'' She first appears at a gas station run by a bunch of rednecks. She asks for gas and to use the restroom. One of the rednecks, Cobb, is intrigued by the woman and goes into the restroom with the intent of raping her. She attempts to rebuff his sexual advances, but after seeing him lock the door, she realizes his intent to rape her. She decides to give in to his advances and ends up having violent, rough sex with him on the toilet before impaling his skull with her tongue and departing the gas station without paying for the gas. She then arrives at the campus and is looking for Eve's offspring. She senses Sara's presence and kidnaps Hastings. At Abbot's house, Amelia and Sara pressure Hastings into creating the perfect species so that both can have mates. after Dean and agent Wasach, who also monitored the Amelia website and observed some connection to the disbanded project Athena interrupt the proceedings at Abbot's house and take Sara's harvested eggs, she and Sara follow them as they flee to a nearby experimental power plan. As Dean attempted to trap Sara and Amelia in the plant's core, Sara's eggs fall into the core which angered Amelia who attempted to kill Dean and kissed him but was stopped by Sara, who threw Amelia into the core; killing her once and for all. Personality Amelia was very aggressive and bad-tempered, and didn't hesitate to kill anyone who stood in her way. Physical Appearance Amelia's alien form isn't clearly depicted in Species III, however according to props and based on some scenes, her alien form may be almost similar to Sara's, except some parts. First, Amelia's breast shape is similar to Sil's and Eve's. There are nipples, which tentacle emerge from in Sil's and Eve's case, on her breast. But Sara lacks the nipple tentacles, so her breast shape is different with Sil's and Eve's. Second, She has horns on both sides of her head. Sil and Eve also have them, but Sara does not. Third, Amelia and Sara look different on the face of alien form, as their human form are different. And, because she is a hybrid, her eye color is red. Amelia's alien abilities, which are shown in film, also similar to Sara's. Extraterrestrial Abilities Her imperfect alien DNA rendered her both deficient and weakened due to her dying physiology and weakened immune system. * Increased Strength: As a genetic alien, her physical strength was measured in several tons at most. She could overpower and kill grown men easily and prove a considerable physical combatant when challenged. * Telepathic Link With Aliens: Amelia could link with other alien lifeforms telepathically. Quotes * "This is a gas station right?" * "Fill it up" * "Yeah...Tell me where I can pee" * "Check the oil, too...Unless that's too hard for you" * "Got that right" * "There's no soap in here" * "Maybe you should get out of here" * "Maybe you should" * "Hi, this is Amelia" * "Before we speak directly, I need to ask you a few questions. Have you done unusual lab work in protoplastic cell suspension, specifically any kind of transmembrane conducity and permiability diffusion? I'm looking for a for a man whose pro-coefficence is greater than 10A minus 16 meters squared per second. If you're that man, please submit some sample data in the response body of an e-mail to me. If I like what you write, we can meet. I promise you won't be disappointed" Trivia *Her violent sex scene with the Cobb seems to mirror Patrick's rough sex/raping of Marcy and her Sister, excluding the impregnation aspect, as she didn't conceive from the encounter as she killed the man before he climaxed. *Among the female alien whose alien form were featured in the Species series, Amelia is the only one who does not have transformation scene nor de-transformation scene. Gallery Human Form File:Amelia Sitting on Car.png File:Amelia and Cobb Rough-Housing.png File:Amelia in Bathroom.png File:Amelia in Ferrari.png File:Amelia Walking Away From Cobb.png File:Amelia Walking.png File:Amelia's Alien-side Taking Over.png File:Cobb And Amelia.png File:Cobb Can't Handle Amelia.png File:Cobb Going After Amelia.png File:Amelia and Hastings.png File:Amelia Alive.png File:Amelia and Ferrari.png File:Amelia Arrives.png File:Amelia Burned.png File:Amelia Pointing Fingers.png File:Amelia Dating Profile.png File:Amelia Red.png File:Amelia.png File:Amelia Sitting in Ferrari.png File:Sara and Amelia.png File:Sara and Amelia Gassed.png File:Amelia When See Meets Hastings.JPG File:Amelia Completely Nude.JPG File:Amelia Riding Hard.jpg File:Amelia Threatening Hastings.jpg File:Amelia Dragging Hastings.jpg File:Amelia Roughhousing Cobb.jpg File:Amelia Cooke MGM Promo.jpg Who Else Lives Here.JPG|Who Else Lives Here? Make Me Happy.JPG|Make Me Happy Like My Car.JPG|Like My Car? My Prey.JPG|My Prey 43636554.JPG|Getting Rough Amelia Meets Hastings.gif Amelia Leaves Shower.gif Amelia Walking.gif AmeliaTease.gif Alien Form File:Amelia Alien Looks.jpg File:Amelia Still Not Dead.png File:Amelia Movie Prop.jpg Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Species 3 characters Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Category:Patrick Ross' Children Category:Second-generation Category:Characters